Blood Sacrifice
by creeposaurus
Summary: The bodies of elves are appearing in alleyways of the Alienage. In fear of another rebellion, Sergeant Kylon requests the help of the Warden once again. Is this the work of an elf hating Shem or is there something more sinister afoot? STAY TUNED!
1. Prologue: Sustenance

**Author's Note: This is only the beginning of what may possibly the most epic mystery story in all of Thedas! Oh who am I kidding...I'm new to all this.**

**_Helpful _critique is welcome. Just try not to be tooooo harsh, I'm super sensitive ;-;**

**Thanks to Bioware for Dragon Age and allowing me to be someone else for a couple hours a day, the other authors on this site that inspired me to put my typing hands to some use, and AmstradHero for the mod Alley of Murders, which sort of rekindled my love for murder mysteries and inspired me to write this.**

**Prologue: Sustenance**

Brendon let out a long sigh as he heard the copper bits in his coin pouch jingle. He had fifty silver pieces just three hours ago and managed to lose it all in one bad bet.

"I've got to learn to keep my gambling under control…" he scolded himself hopelessly.

He kicked up dust as he walked the moonlit alienage. The soft murmur of crying children, arguments, drunken laughter surrounded him as he slowly walked toward the apartments. He spotted a bleary-eyed man curled-up and sobbing in a corner. He knew better than to stop and try and help him. He is clearly disturbed but whether or not he was dangerous wasn't something he was willing to bet his life on. He snorted. If he could only apply this to his addiction. A piece of parchment flew into his face. He spotted the words "_Bearing arms"_and "_die upon them_" as he swatted it away. Stupid, paranoid shems. They prance around in their metal bits and swing their swords around, compensating for lack of brains possibly. Little did they realize that a desperate elf that can get his hands on something as primitive as a rock should be feared more than a twenty piece sword. Although that didn't stop most of them from smuggling in daggers and crossbows. He smiled as he patted the dagger hidden in his tunic. It was a small, rusty thing, but it served him well when it came to getting mugged. Not to mention now there were rumors of murders taking place in the alienage at night.

"All of them elves! Burnt to a crisp!" He had heard them say. Perhaps it was the Tevinters? It couldn't have been possible. The Wardens drove them off weeks ago. He shuddered as he turned into an alley. Rumors were only rumors. No point in locking himself away in fear. Still, the very thought was a bit unnerving. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a shriek. He froze and listened. He heard someone struggling then unworldly noises. He heard another shriek only this time it was cut short. He ran, his heart pounding in his head. What in damnation…

He suddenly found himself face down in a pool of warm liquid. The smell of copper filled his nose as he quickly scrambled to his feet and looked into the eyes of the dying elf he tripped over. Deep gashes covered her entire body, spraying blood on and around her. He backed away slowly, nausea causing him to dry heave involuntarily. She looked at him and mouthed, what may have been her last dying words, "Help me". Her eyes dimmed. A cloaked figure went up to her lifeless body and crouched, touching his hand to her back. A red aura surrounding him as her face began to wizen. The man looked up at him and smiled. It had the ferocity of a snarling mabari.

"Oh Maker, spare me." He croaked as the man got up and walked towards him with that smile. His teeth were too white, his eyes void of any humanity. He snapped his fingers and with a spark, she began to ignite.

"Oh Maker!" he sobbed as he backed into a wall.


	2. Chapter 1: A Sergeant's Worry

**Author's Note: Huzzah! First Chapter! I noticed how horrible the epilogue came out and plan on fixing it soon. I tend to think faster than I type, which results in weird spelling mistakes and unintentional words being used. My APAWIGIES! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 1: A Sergeant's Worry**

Abigail took a giant gulp of ale. The liquid was bitter and watered down. But as Oghren says "When in Tevinter…". She let out an audible belch. She didn't care, she was drunk. And losing.

"I hate Wicked Grace" she complained, shuffling the cards again. At this point she doesn't remember how they've convinced her to play but she did know she's already lost two sovereigns. Out the corner of her eye Oghren was passed out on a bar stool and Leliana was telling a bunch of the bar's patrons what looked to be a very interesting tale by the way she flailed her arms around.

"Almost as much as I hate poor table manners?" retorted Allistair with a chuckle. Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Between Abigail's poor table manners and Allistair's poor hygiene, I think I'd much rather play with the dog tonight" said Morrigan, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Poor hygiene? I don't smell!" exclaimed Allistair, lifting his arm to smell the armpit of his tunic.

"Says the man who's worn the same socks for a week" chuckled Wynne lifting her cards to hide a small smile.

"Nauseante…" Zevran mumbled as he carefully looked at his cards that have just been dealt to him. Poor Zevran wasn't in his usual good mood lately. Not since the encounter with Taliesen. And the little discussion they had about the earring he offered her right after.

"Oh shut up! The lot of you! If you must know, I flip them inside-". He was interrupted by the Pearl's tavern door being slammed open. Thank the Maker.

"Warden!"

It was Sergeant Kylon with a weary look on his face. "Oh thank the Maker, I knew I'd find you here…" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Hello Sergeant. Never thought I'd ever see you set foot in the Pearl, your wife must be putting you through a serious drought!" said Abigail with a wide grin. Take that you buzzkill.

"I bear some news, but I wish to speak of it somewhere a little more private?" said the officer, unamused and aware of everyone's ears suddenly perking up.

"Oh Sergeant, you flatter me!" She said as she led him down the hall to her room. She offered him a chair. He sat promptly.

"Normally you wouldn't catch me so much as mention the Pearl, but well, I've been presented with a case that I believe my men are too…uh…incompetent as you've seen on your dealings…" he said lowering his eyes, fingers fidgeting.

"I know you mean to ask for my help. Consider it done. Now, what exactly is the problem Sergeant Kylon?" she asked, a bit irritated by the anticipation he was causing her.

"Ah yes, sorry. There have been… gruesome murders in the Alienage in the past week. So far there have only been two bodies found in the past week, both elven. Both burned beyond recognition. There has also been rumor of another uprising. They feel the city guard is neglecting them."

She now understood why he was so nervous. It was the last thing they needed, especially with the kingdom in its current state.

"Have there been any leads so far?"

"I'm afraid not. My assumption is it's just another crazed serial killer targeting elves"

Or a rare case of elves spontaneous combusting, she thought to herself sarcastically.

"I'll take care of it from here Sergeant. I'll let you know what I come up with" her mind was already itching with contemplation

"Thank you Warden. I'll be waiting in the Market District as usual" he bowed and left quickly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. Her head was a bit groggy from the liquor so her thought process was slower than usual. Perhaps they were assassinated? No, burning is a bit excessive, even for assassins. Perhaps maybe it was a serial killer…but why elves, and why now? She let out a frustrated sigh. Why now?

"Perhaps we should go to where the murders have taken place. We may find something useful there, yes?"

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on a mage Zevran. We've been known to turn intruders into toads out of reflex."

"My apologies Warden. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with this Kylon. I wanted to make sure he wasn't here to haul you out in shackles…"

She shook her head with a smile, "I've helped that man a great deal. He knows better than to treat me like a common mercenary. So why are you really here?"

"I…wanted to apologize" he walked over to her side and sat next to her on the bed. She felt a lump slowly rise in her throat.

"It's alright. I can make the two sovereigns back in a day. It's no loss…"

Zevran chuckled and gave her playful nudge "No Warden, for my unprofessional behavior…"

"I don't understand…" she said, biting her lip nervously

"Well, a few days ago, I offered you an earring. You refused it, saying you will not accept such a thing as a token of affection. I responded angrily and well I…I am sorry for that. I have not stopped to consider how much you have on your plate…"

"Zevran, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean come off as so…uncaring. It's just…you wouldn't understand" Her stomach clenched. She would have loved nothing more than to succumb to her carnal desires. To kiss and be kissed. To love and be loved. But it would only serve to distract her from her duties as a Warden. She could die tomorrow and where would that leave him? She couldn't bear to be the cause of his sorrow if she were gone. It was better this way. She's already caused enough grief as is. She remembered the look of disappointment The First Enchanter gave her when he discovered her betrayal. Layla Amell's dreams being shattered when Duncan conscripted a mage that aided a maleficar instead of her. Cullen's look of disbelief, hurt as she left the tower. She couldn't bear it. She had to make it right.

Zevran chuckled and shook his head "On the contrary my dear Warden, I understand more than you give me credit for. You see, as an assassin, you must learn to forget sentiment as it is dangerous. You take your pleasures where you can, when life is good. To expect anything more would be…reckless."

"You can't compare Grey Wardens with assassins!"

"We are not so different you and I, yes? You do what you must for a noble cause whereas I do it to keep my life. And maybe for a little bit of coin on the side" he gave her a triumphant smirk when he saw her pout. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled something out. He then placed it in the palm of her hand. It was the earring.

"Bu-"

He lifted his hand and shook his head interrupting her, "I want you to have it, as a token of my appreciation. It's meant a lot to me, but so have…so has what you've done. Thank you. I have no better way to say it."

She looked at the small earring closely. It was a small silver hoop with bright blue diamonds embedded into it. It was no doubt beautiful. She closed her hand around it protectively. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Oh come now! I kill a naked Rivaini merchant prince and for what? A mere peck?"

"I can always just light your head on fire"

He held his arms up and waved them "No no. In that case, I thank you for the sweet gesture. Come, let us speak to the others so we can prepare"

**A/N: Whew, well that's it so far. I took some of Zevran's dialogue from the game and mashed it all up. Thanks for reading**


End file.
